


Askbox Fic Collection 2

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [35]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Askbox Fic, Caretaking, Character Death, Comfort, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Meddling Pets, Morning After, Multi, Orgy, Other, Prompt Fic, Qunari, Tea, The Dog Ships Them, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second round of askbox fics on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dwarf!Warden, first view of the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iapetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iapetus/gifts), [goddessofcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/gifts), [chileancarmenere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Minorearth.

They always said the sky was huge topside—huge doesn’t even begin to cover it. It’s only when the sun sets and the stars come out, making the whole thing look like a high ceiling veined with lyrium, that the Warden starts to relax. It’s a different sort of ceiling. He’ll make it through the next day if he thinks that. And the next day, and the last.


	2. m!Cousland, Sten, mabari, cold noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Shotguninfinity.

Sten does not take kindly to the sudden appearance of Barry in his bedroll at the crack of dawn—especially because he buries his cold, wet snout in his warm, dry bottom. He ushers him out of the tent post-haste, gooseflesh rising over his naked chest in the cold dawn air, and the hound dashes for cover behind Phil. The Warden laughs helplessly as he passes his comrade a bowlful of breakfast, and Barry huffles happily, satisfied at a job well done. He’s been a good, good boy.


	3. Leta Vael, Danarius, Canticle of Andraste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Hobovampire.

“Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven,” she recites as she strides toward Danarius, crumpled on the floor in a pool of his excreta and studded with bolts. “Field and forest shall burn; the seas shall rise and devour them; the wind shall tear their nations from the face of the earth. Lightning shall rain down from the sky.” He utters some old prayer, and she kicks it out of him as she cocks her crossbow. “They shall cry out to their false gods, and find silence.”

Leta fires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leta is quoting [Andraste 7:19.](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Chant_of_Light_Verses#Andraste_7)


	4. Alistair, Goku, Hakkai, Sigrun - eat like a Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Iapetusneume

“You eat like a Grey Warden, Goku,” Alistair breathes.

The young man swallows down the last of the grey slimy stew and burps. “Delicious! Is there more, Alistair?”

“There is!” he beams. “As much as you’d like.” He clatters over to the cauldron to spoon out some more, and Hakkai starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Sigrun asks him.

“It’s nothing. Goku’s worth cooking for, that’s all.”

“Commander’s food ain’t worth a bent copper. You sure Goku’s not from some Eastern division?”

“Very, Sigrun- _san_.”


	5. m!Warden, party, morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Goddessofcheese.

The Warden wakes up completely naked in a warm tangle of limbs, skin touching skin everywhere that skin can touch. Sten’s bristly chin is on his shoulder, Leliana’s bosom is pressed against his belly, and somebody’s SOMETHING is digging into the small of his back. He’s not sure whether he should never buy ale from the Spoiled Princess ever again—or drink nothing else the rest of his life.


	6. Anders, Hawke, making tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Chileancarmenere.

Anders usually boils his own tea with his own magic, but there have been too many patients and mages and bandits of late, and he is drained in more ways than one. Hawke finds him curled up snoring on his examination table, and heats him some milk with a dash of ale. He uses matches and a stove, and everything. It’s the best thing he’s tasted all month.


	7. Sten, ashkaari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Hamburgerjack.

“Sten, Sten! Tell us the story of the ashkaari and the darkspawn village again!”

The imekari look up at him with bright eyes and hopeful expressions. He is well-known among them, the only living Qunari to have seen and triumphed against the darkspawn. “Very well,” he grumbles, putting on just enough of a show of reluctance. “An ashkaari in his travels met a soldier, caged in a village…”


	8. Isabela, Anders, traditional remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Brushfireshenanigans

“What is this?” Isabela squints at the mug of cloudy liquid on the table. Even touching her fingertips to the clay sends a sick, pounding thrum through her head.

“Boiled barley water,” says Anders, “traditional Anderfels remedy for fevers.”

“Liar.”

“Well, all right, it’s not from the Anderfels, I found it in a book in the Fereldan Circle. But it still works.” He’s brewed it rather thick and sweet, and Isabela figures that in the absence of ale, it will _have_ to do.


End file.
